Machine Disaster (A Short NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Harper's machine went wrong as if a Cosmic Cloud had caused the machine to reveal her, Triton, Luka, and Ollus all older and cheaper animations. Will Ollus find a way to fix it? Based off of an April Fools episode of Starbarians.


**I do not own NFL Rush Zone or Rushstar32's Rusher OC, Ollus. I only own my OC's, Luka, Harper, and Triton. Enjoy the story.**

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Harper was working on a machine she planned on a few weeks ago. Her only machine she worked on was the Past Machine, where some Rusherz can go to the past, then return to the current world. Luka and Ollus were walking by Harper.

"Hey Harps. What'cha workin' on?" Triton asked.

"Im working on the Past Machine. Also known as the generation machine.." Harper replied.

"Now that's cool!" Ollus cheered.

"The Past Machine can let some Rusherz teleport to the past, then return to the present." Harper explained.

"Nice!" Ollus said, with a smile on his face.

Harper, Ollus, and Triton took the machine outside.

"Now, what should we do?" Triton asked.

"We should try it out.." Harper replied.

All three Rusherz went inside the Past Machine. When Harper tried to push the "2010" button, it did not work out.

"Why is this button not working? I swear it worked earlier ago.." Harper asked herself.

"I do not know yet.." Triton replied.

Luka was outside, leaning his back against the wall, looking at the machine. Luka didn't know that there was a machine outside. Luka ran by the Past Machine, and then looked at the window, with Triton, Harper, and Ollus inside.

"Guys! Why are you inside the weird thing-a-ma-jig machine?" Luka asked.

"First, it's not a thing-a-ma-jig, it a Past Machine. And second, we are inside this machine to test out the past." Harper replied.

"Past Machine? Does it make you go to the past, then return to the present?" Luka asked.

"Yes, it does.." Triton said.

Harper tried pressing the button a couple of times, still nothing worked. So Harper opened the door, but then Ollus got out of the machine.

"I am not going in there!" Ollus snarled.

"But, why?" Triton asked.

"If you press the button multiple times, then a cosmic cloud gets inside the machine, leaving you guys to be inside the older and much cheaper animations!" Ollus explained.

"But why didn't you want to go there, mate? Do you want to see the past?" Luka asked.

"I would like to, but if that cosmic cloud gets me, and you guys, then the animation gets cheaper!" Ollus replied.

Harper tilted her head as Ollus said the word "Cosmic Cloud".

"Cosmic Cloud? What's that?" Harper asked.

"The Cosmic Cloud is when the mysterious cloud gets inside the machine after being finished, but not for all machine, for SOME machines.." Ollus replied.

"OOHHHHhh. I get it.." Harper said.

"Do you want to get insid-" Before Triton finished his last word, Ollus snarled.

"I SAID I DO NOT WANT TO GO IN THERE!" Ollus snarled.

"Jeez! Don't be rude!" Triton huffed.

Ollus sighed. Then decided to change his mind.

"Fine, I will go inside, but only for one time.." Ollus replied.

"That's great!" Harper said.

Ollus went inside the Past Machine, then a rusher appeared.

"Can I go too?" Spot asked.

"Sorry Spot. Four Rusherz at a time.." Harper replied, pointing her finger at the sign that said "4 Rusherz at a time can go inside this machine"

"Oh, right. Well, have fun!" Spot said.

"Alright, now where were we?" Harper asked herself, pressing the button a few times.

"Harper, stop! The Cosmic-" Before Ollus finished his sentence, a Cosmic Cloud went inside the machine.

"Oh, too late.. Now the Cosmic Cloud got us.." Ollus sighed.

A purple electrode of lighting sparked outside of the machine, leaving it by a beam of light, then a beam of light inside, then disappeared. All four Rusherz shook in horror as if they looked like the old designs from 2010.

"Gah! We look like Rusher designs from 2010!" Ollus shook.

"We look like we are in Guardians of the Core!" Harper cried.

"Then how did you know the name when Ish had to save the shards from Blitz Botz?" Triton asked.

"Um… I don't know.." Harper replied.

Another beam of light faded out inside, then revealed all four Rusherz in the old Legend of the NFL Rush Zone game designs.

"Crikey! Now we look like a portrait game cartoon from 2007!" Luka shook.

"Uh, I don't look that bad either.." Triton said.

But Triton shook. He turned to his backside, and shook when he didn't have a tail.

"I HAVE NO TAIL! HOW AM I GONNA SWIM LIKE A SEAL NOW?" Triton screamed.

"Calm down, I'm gonna fix this.." Ollus replied.

When Ollus tried to fix the machine, the beam of light fades out, revealing all four Rusherz in a Rubber Hose style.

"Oh great.. Now we are RUBBER HOSED Rusherz now.." Ollus sighed in anger.

Another beam of light fades out, revealing all four Rusherz back to normal.

"Hey! We're back to normal now!" Luka cheered.

"If we fix this, we can-" Before Ollus finished his sentence, he shook when the motion tweens were revealed.

"M-MOTION TWEENS!" Harper cried.

"Ew! I'm all practical and cost-effective!" Triton cried.

"This has to stop!" Ollus said.

Another beam of light fades out, revealing a paper flip motion of Ollus talking.

"Before.." Ollus spoke.

Another beam of light fades out, revealing a Minecraft Scene with Ollus in it, in a Minecraft-like style.

"Any.." Ollus spoke again.

Another beam of light fades out again, revealing an Anime scene with Ollus in it.

"Permanent.." Ollus spoke again.

Another beam of light fades out, revealing a Real-Life scene, with Ollus the normal Ocelot in it.

"Damage.." Ollus spoke as he was turned into an Ocelot with a green helmet on.

Another beam of light fades out again, revealing Ollus in the real life style, only with LPS.

"Had done!" Ollus spoke.

Triton shook as all four Rusherz turned into LPS in the next scene.

"AGH! WE'RE GIRL TOYS!" Triton screamed.

Another beam of light fades out again, revealing all four Rusherz in the AFL Mascot Manor style. Triton tried to speak, but Luka stopped him.

"Not.. a word.." Luka stopped.

Another beam of light fades out, revealing a Flipnote animation.

"Oh wow.. Now we are Flipnote Rusherz.." Harper sighed.

Ollus grabbed a screwdriver, a blowtorch (the machine), and a wrench to fix the machine. As if Ollus was fixing the wires of the machine, the last beam of light fades out, revealing all four Rusherz back to normal again.

"We're back to normal again!" Harper cheered.

"Strike me pink. If another beam of light fades out, revealing us as food, then there is no way out of here, but thanks to you Ollus, you did it!" Luka said.

"No problem, Luka.." Ollus replied.

"Also, for you Harper, don't press the buttons ever again.." Triton spoke to Harper.

"Ok, I won't.." Harper replied.

All four Rusherz went out of the machine. Spot tried to talk to Ollus, but Ollus stopped him..

"Not a word.. Not.. a word.." Ollus said.

Spot nodded and went back to the HOK. All four Rusherz went back to the Rusherz Quarters, then talked.

_**The End..**_


End file.
